How To Love
How To Love is a song, originally by Lil Wayne, which will be performed in Duets Deux . It will be sung by Miles Larson and Finn Hudson as a part of the Duets assignment. Lyrics '''Miles and Finn: '''You had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out How to love, how to love You had a lot of moments that didn't last forever Now you in a corner tryna put it together How to love, how to love, for a second you were here Now you over there, it's hard not to stare the way you moving Your body, like you never had a love, never had a love '''Miles: '''When you is just a young'un your looks but so precious But now you're grown up, so fly it's like a blessing But you can't have a man look at you for five seconds Without you being insecure You never credit yourself so when you got older It's seems like you came back ten times over Now you're sitting here in this damn corner Looking through all your thoughts and looking over your shoulder '''Miles and Finn: '''See, you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out How to love, how to love You had a lot of moments that didn't last forever Now you in a corner tryna put it together How to love, how to love, for a second you were here Now you over there, it's hard not to stare the way you moving Your body, like you never had a love, never had a love '''Finn: '''You had a lot of dreams that transform to visions The fact that you saw the world affected all your decisions But it wasn't your fault, wasn't in your intentions You the one here talking to me, you don't wanna listen But I admire your poppin' bottles and pimpin' Just as much as you admire bartending and stripping Baby, so don't be mad, nobody else trippin' You seen a lot of crooks and crooks still crook '''Miles and Finn: '''See, you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out How to love, how to love See, you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever Now you in this corner tryna put it together How to love, how to love '''Miles: '''See I just want you to know that you deserve the best You're beautiful, you're beautiful Yeah, and I want you to know You're far from the usual, far from the usual '''Miles and Finn: '''See, you had a lot of crooks Tryna steal your heart Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out How to love, how to love See, you had a lot of moments That didn't last forever Now you in this corner tryna put it together How to love, how to love See, you had a lot of crooks Tryna steal your heart Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out How to love, how to love See, you had a lot of moments That didn't last forever Now you in this corner tryna put it together How to love, how to love Category:Songs Sung by Miles Larson Category:Duets Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs Sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs